Talking To A Beetle Blade
by Daladakea
Summary: Summary: Where did Minho go after getting back from the Maze and getting frustrated? Newt suspected he was throwing a rage tantrum, Thomas suspected he was sitting around sulking somewhere. But what really happened?


"You're the first to come back." Newt said, walking up to them as he and Thomas entered the Maze, still shrouded in the eerie half light of the gray sky of stone. "What happened? Tell me you've got good news."

He had sort of childlike look of hope on his face.

Minho was angry, disappointed, upset and he was about to say something he'd regret later, he knew. He stared into the distance, past Newt.

"Nothing. The Maze is a big freaking joke." He said sullenly. Even he could hear the hopeless anger in his words.

"What's he talking about?" Newt asked, presumably looking at Thomas.

"He's just discouraged." Minho heard Thomas' reply. He vaguely heard talk of the Grievers visit last night, how they'd taken Adam. Suddenly, Minho exploded, all his rage at the Creators coming back, screaming into his friends faces.

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of it! It's over! It's all over!" He threw his back pack on the ground, ignoring Newt and Thomas' shocked expressions. He didn't care, yet. "There is no exit, never was, and never will be! We're all shucked!" He suddenly realized what he'd just done, but didn't miss a beat. He stomped back to the Homestead and then moved around behind it, finding a small place hidden in the ivy growing on the wall. There were no windows on this side of the Homestead, all they'd face was the wall. There was a small boxlike crack in the wall, just large enough to fit in and it was well hidden by ivy. Minho squeezed into this. This place was where he went when he felt like he was shucked, or when Gally or the rest of the world made him feel like some slintheaded idiot. This was where he went to be alone.

There was a beetle blade sitting in there today, it's little red light illuminating the interior of his little turned to look at him. He did the one thing that was probably sillier than waltzing straight into a Griever's path. He started to talking to the dumb thing.

"Hey, so I need to talk or go crazy right now. I know you Creators can see me and hear me. But considering that it's looking a lot like I'm not going to get to wring your necks, I think I'm just gonna pretend that this little ol' beetle blade were my best friend." He said. As if the metal thing understood, it plonked itself down and scooted closer to Minho.

"It just feels kind of ridiculous, you know? All this weird stuff suddenly happening. It feels like there's an answer that's so obvious, sitting right there in front of our faces, but we're just too slintheaded to see it. Shuck it! I want out of this Maze. I want to see what's out in the world. Is it as bad as the shanks who've been through the Changing claim it is or do we have families outside of these walls? Do I have a cousin, a brother, a father?"

His voice cracked as tears began falling down his face. Although the thing looked alert, he almost believed that the cameras and microphones had been shut off, that it was just there for him, it's machinery whirring, nobody using it to spy on him. He felt safe here, like he could be weak for a moment, without everyone giving him klunk, without him doing the same to them. The truth was, Minho grudgingly admitted to himself and the beetle blade through his sobs, that he was terrified, of the Maze, of having to lead them through the Maps to find a way out. He was angry, at those people they called the Creators, for spying on them, forcing them through this muted, blind agony. He felt grief, for the family he'd been forced to forget, for all the loved ones he knew had been left behind. The beetle blade climbed on top of him and settled itself on his lap. Then a message seemed to be played from unseen speakers on it.

"Minho, hold on. I don't enjoy how this is going anymore than you do. I assure you that all is well, things are successful and in it's own good time, all will be revealed. I love you Minho, you and all the Gladers, like my own children, despite the fact that we have renamed you after scientists. Now, pull yourself together and go help your friends. You've had your weak moment. Now go be strong and help them. Lead them out of this Maze. Give them a new life!" The cameras suddenly switched on and Minho wiped at his eyes, embarrassed. Then he got up, and left that special little crack in the wall and helped his friends with the Maps.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed it!:) Leave some reviews, and please let me know your thoughts on making a Choose Your Own Adventure Maze Runner fanfic.:)**


End file.
